


Wedding Vows

by Im_only_mildly_ashamed



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nonsense, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, There's sort of smut in here?, Weddings, but I cannot stress how barely pornographic this is, don't show your grandma, eating pussy, smut with feelings without smut, vaguery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_mildly_ashamed/pseuds/Im_only_mildly_ashamed
Summary: It's a birthday fic and I am strong armed by tradition into posting it.Life is shameful.--People are emotionally constipated and deeply horny.That's just the way it goes.





	Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jyuanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuanka/gifts).



“Cheadle, do you love me?”

Cheadle stopped reading.

She didn’t show any sign she had stopped, her eyes still rolled over the words, but her brain failed to absorb any of it.  


Leorio punctuated his statement by gently kissing her knee.

This only reminded Cheadle how close they were.

Her feet hung off of her chair and rest on Leorio's lap, where his hands ran over her heels and arches, pushing insistently into knots and pinches.

Cheadle, in some deep animal part of her mind wanted to say yes.

_ You’re rubbing my feet _ , the lizard in her brain grumbled,  _ that means I love you more than anything. _

“I don’t know,” said Cheadle.

 

“Do you love me?” Cheadle asked, the next day.

Their sex the night before had been awkward.

Intimate, as two who know each other as well they do has to be, but distant at all the same times.

Neither was sure the other came.

Leorio nodded and conveyed the bad news.

“Yeah.”

 

The game they were playing was dangerous.

They are powerful, famous people, and if the wrong person found out...

They knew all of this when it started.

It made the sex more exciting.

Now they were doing something more dangerous.

Fucking in back rooms and closets is one thing.

Now the gentle, unguarded moments after sex started happening all the time.

A hug when they reunite, a soft and slow kiss on the cheek.

A foot rub in the few hours they had together.

 

“Leorio…” Cheadle was close, so close to coming undone.

The doctor at the foot of the bed stopped, cock half inside her.

“Who the fuck?”

 

Cheadle bit down on a knuckle.

She didn’t want to fuck up again.

She didn’t want to speak.

“Let me hear you,” whispered the woman with two fingers inside her.

Cheadle shook her head.

 

They were back together.

Cheadle hated that it was a sigh of relief.

They kissed each other on the cheek, hugged and shook hands for the cameras.

 

“Oh j- fuck…” Cheadle moaned, half conscious and so  _ so _ close.

Leorio eased off, his tongue leaving the inside of her.

He mumbled as he kissed her clit, whispering hushed nothings before he kissed it again.

“St- stop,” Cheadle mumbled, fear hitting her as she listened.

She was soaked in sweat and completely naked.

Cheadle could feel the beginnings of his whiskers bush on her cunt as he Leorio stopped.

He’d shaved just for her.

After a moment or two of silence, Leorio drew back, sitting on the floor.

Cheadle sat up in time to see him smear a hand across his mouth.

He was still dressed and he was so  _ so _ hard.

She remembered to earlier in the night, how he’d batted her hands away from his shirt, from his boxers.

What little he still wore looked good on him.

“What were you saying?” she asked once she could muster the strength to sit up.

Leorio shrugged and put a hand on her shin.

“Were those wedding vows?” she asked, and her voice sounded so much more afraid and hurt than she wanted it to be.

Leorio let his hand fall, resting on top of her foot.

“Leorio,” she insisted.

“Yes,” Leorio said.

And before Cheadle could have said anything else, he added “To have and to hold, through sickness and health, I promise to love you. Through pains of life and loss, I promise to love you. I-”   


Cheadle kicked him.

She hadn’t thought about, it had just erupted.

Not a hard kick, more like her knee had been struck with a reflex hammer.

It caught Leorio in the chest and the man fell back, half sitting, half standing.

“Leave.”

 

They met again, stars in the public eye.

She was wearing a stunning dress.

He was wearing a fitted suit.

Leorio offered her a handshake.

She’d hugged him, tight and unprofessional, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

As her lips left him, he kissed her back on the cheek.

Like reflex, like that’s what you do when you’re burned.

 

Sex that night was strange; disconnected and too fast.

 

They laid on separate beds after the act.

Cheadle was reading.

Leorio smoked and watched

“You’re not really reading,” he said.

Cheadle closed her book.

“There were others. Men. A few women. A few zodiacs.”

Leorio nodded, “For me too.”

“Do you care?” she asked.

“I always care,” he said, like it was a threat.

“But no, I don’t mind.”

Cheadle opened her book back up as glazed over the words again, half reading.


End file.
